


Teen Titans Drabble: Cookies and Commiseration

by dotfic



Category: DCU Animated, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-24
Updated: 2005-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because misery loves company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Titans Drabble: Cookies and Commiseration

Cookies and Commiseration  
a Teen Titans drabble, set post-Homecoming  
(first posted to LJ 9/24/2005)

 

Robin found Beast Boy in the kitchen plowing his way through a variety of junk food.

"How's it going, Beast Boy?"

"Hmph mph mm!!" Beast Boy said angrily, mouth full.

"Yeah, that sucked."

"He didn't even notice how much better I've gotten!" said Beast Boy.

"Didn't even thank you for saving his life."

"All he cares about is following orders!"

"Won't listen to anything you have to say." Robin shook his head.

"Stubborn..."

"Uncommunicative..."

"Nothing I do is ever good enough!" They chorused.

Beast Boy and Robin stared at each other.

Then Beast Boy handed Robin the package of cookies.


End file.
